


L is for Lascivious

by Ceares



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Character of Color, M/M, Male Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life lived like a Seinfeld episode</p>
            </blockquote>





	L is for Lascivious

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks particularly to [](http://spikedluv.livejournal.com/profile)[**spikedluv**](http://spikedluv.livejournal.com/) for giving me a new prompt at the last minute when my mind refused to work with the old one. Thanks to Nik for the quick beta. Any remaining mistakes are all my own. for the [](http://numb3rsficathon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://numb3rsficathon.livejournal.com/)**numb3rsficathon**

 

_Lascivious(adj). Having, manifesting or arousing sensual desires; lustful. From the latin - lascivus, meaning: **wanton, sportful, playful**._

Colby leaned against the bathroom door, listening to the soft brrr in his ear. He could hear activity in the other room but he ignored it.

 _"Colby?"_ David's voice was husky with sleep.

He swallowed, suddenly realizing what a bad idea this was.

_"Colby! What's wrong man?"_

"I really want to fuck you. And I want the taste of you in my mouth-the smell of you on my skin. I just ...I want." He shifted, trying to take the pressure off his cock, already semi-hard in his pants. This was _such_ a bad idea.

 _"Are you drunk?"_ Exasperation transmitted perfectly over the phone lines.

"Maybe. Possibly. Probably."

He heard David sigh. _"Colby, look..."_

"Darlin’ you coming out of there or what?" Bottles clanked loudly and a giggle floated into the room.

_"Who is that?"_

"Liz. Lovely Liz." Colby peeped out to see the pretty blonde sinking onto the sofa, drink in hand.

_"Where are you?"_

"Hotel room. With lovely Liz. I don't want her though, I want you." He’d made that abundantly clear when she had come on to him earlier in the bar. She’d shrugged good-naturedly and transferred her attentions to Michael, another member of their group.

Watching them snuggled up together reminded him of what he was doing hiding out in the bathroom, and he realized there had been several moments of silence. "David?"

_"Fuck! Don't do this."_

Colby nodded, even though he knew David couldn't see him. "No, I'm sorry. I...goodnight." He clicked the phone off, and ignored the almost instantaneous ringing that started up.

 

LLLLLLLLLL

 

"Granger! Welcome back. How was Houston?"

"Hot as hell, as reported."

Megan laughed. "You know for a soldier boy, you sure are wussy."

"Hey what can I say, not roasting in my own juices is one part of civilian life I can appreciate."

Megan grimaced. "Oh, thanks for the image."

Don round the corner, and looked up from the folder he was perusing. "Colby. Learn anything good?"

Low man on the totem pole meant Colby couldn't line up anybody to take his spot at the seminar, so he spent a week in 100 degree weather, and lectures so boring they made Charlie's seem like a rock concert. He grinned "Yeah boss, but the stuff I can tell you about will be coming to a report near you. "

"Great. Hey, take heart. Next year it'll fall on someone else to keep us all enlightened."

He didn't see David until that afternoon, since his partner was over at Cal Sci, picking the brains of the three wise men-or rather two wise men and a wise woman. He was in the break room when the other man walked in.

He'd been dreading this since he woke up yesterday morning with a hangover. It had taken all of thirty seconds for his drunk call to come back to him.

"Hey." It was sheepish at best.

"Welcome back."

"Thanks." Colby slid a hand along the back of his neck. "Look, I'm sorry about night before last. I shouldn't have done that."

David stared at him intently for a moment, then shrugged. "Forget it."

That was that. So later that day, when Colby noticed David had a new phone, he never asked about it. And if he was more disappointed than relieved, if he'd been hoping this would offer a way to get them out of this without losing his dignity, well, he kept that to himself.

 

LLLLLLLLLL

 

_Two Weeks Ago_

Megan finished off the shot and slammed the glass down on the table. She lined up the glasses and refilled them, then grinned wickedly. " Bottoms up boys."

"Who's bright idea was this again?" Colby took the shot, feeling the burn all the way to his stomach.

Don knocked his drink back with a grimace "I believe that would be you, Agent Granger."

Colby nodded, pleasantly buzzed. "Right, and what's the prize?"

"Bragging rights."

"Yeah, to the biggest hangover." David leaned over and whispered in his ear. "She's gonna drink you under the table. You know that, right?"

His partner’s breath tickled his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. He turned to face him, their noses almost bumping. Fortunately Megan and Don were too busy trying to one up each other on who was geekier, Larry or Charlie to notice just how much personal space there _wasn’t_ between them. “Liquor makes me horny.”

David shook his head. “Everything makes you horny.”

“Could be true, or could be you.”

White teeth flashed as David grinned. “You trying to get in my pants?”

“Yeah. Is it working?”

David stood up and tossed some money on the table. “Hey, we’re gonna head out okay?”

Don frowned. “So soon? The gang of three is on the way here.”

“I’ve got some things to do in the morning, and Colby left his car at my house, so...”

Colby tried to look as innocent as possible as he nodded in agreement. Not at all like somebody about to go home and fuck his partner into the mattress. “See you guys on Monday.”

 

LLLLLLLLLL

 

They shouldn't have cracked open the tequila when they got back to David's. What started as a friendly argument turned into a slightly drunken pissing contest and finally into a legitimate bet, one that Colby regretted immensely when he was sober enough the next day to remember what happened.

_What do I get when I win?_

_Well, there is a certain something I want to try. So I'm thinking- winner gets 24 hours of absolute power._

Aspirin helped the headache, but nothing helped the fact that he was full of bad ideas when he drank.

_So, rules are no sex. Not even masturbating. First one to cry uncle loses._

_Deal. Oh wait; we’re putting some kind of time limit on it, right? I mean I don’t think you’ll last two weeks, but just in case._

_I think a month is good._

Which-no problem. It wasn’t like Colby hadn’t gone over a month without sex before. But never with his regular sex partner right there under his nose and in his face all the time. It was actually a relief when he got pegged to go to the seminar. A few days away from David was going to be a good thing.

 

LLLLLLLLLL

 

Colby opened the drawer, glanced down absently and then slammed it shut, causing several people to look up in surprise. He fought to keep the flush off his face and glared over at his partner. David was shuffling papers at his desk, seemingly oblivious to him. A moment later, his phone rang.

_“Payback’s a bitch.”_

He surreptitiously shot the finger at the other man.

David laughed softly. _“Hey, I’m up for it. All you have to do is concede.”_

Colby, who’d been thinking of doing just that shook his head. “No way. Dude, it is on now!” He hung up the phone and went back to work on his reports, but part of him was plotting revenge.

His chance came the next day. A joint briefing with ATF placed them at the table next to each other in a crowed conference room. He had to hand it to David, no one looking at him would have had any idea he was being groped under the table.

Colby was proud that he managed the same stoicism when David jabbed him in the thigh with a pen. They both left the room walking gingerly, though for different reasons.

 

 

LLLLLLLLLL

 

Lunch was _not_ pleasant. Colby swallowed hard as he watched his partner eat. The lascivious noises David made reminded Colby of long nights where he was the object of attention under that mouth.

He knew the other man was doing it on purpose but that didn’t make it any less effective. He bit off a moan of his own as David finished, his tongue darting out to lap up the last traces of cream from the spoon.

“You, are an evil man.”

 

LLLLLLLLLL

 

After that it just got worse. Less than casual touches. Double entendres. Dirty messages left on voice mail. They did any and everything they could get away with to get each other going. By week three, Colby was perpetually horny. He was also having the _best_ time.

 

LLLLLLLLLL

 

David leaned over the pool table and lined up his shot. Colby watched appreciatively as the tee shirt stretched across his muscular chest. He wasn't the only one. The two women at the table next to theirs had stopped playing and were watching as well. As soon as the table was cleared, they challenged them to a game. Colby managed to flirt with both women and tease David at the same time.

By midnight, Colby was on a roll, deliberately telling bad jokes that had both women laughing, and managing to slide a hand over David's ass and up the back of his thigh several times under the pretext of borrowing the cue chalk. He went to the bathroom, and when he came back out, David was gone.

He excused himself and went out to the parking lot. David was leaning against the car. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just needed some air. Please don't let me interrupt your mutual admiration society in there."

He stared at him incredulously. "Jesus, are you jealous?" Brown eyes met his briefly and then went back to staring somewhere over his shoulder. "David..."

His partner sighed, then reached for his hand, dragging it down to the very prominent bulge he was sporting.

"Oh."

"Yeah-oh. I figured hanging around like this was probably going to send the wrong signals to our friends in there. Besides it was either come out here or go back in the bathroom with you and do things that would probably get us arrested for lewdness."

"This is crazy." Colby leaned in closer. He tightened his hand slightly, gratified to hear a groan from the other man.

David's hand slid up his arm, nails scratching lightly at the inside of his elbow."Absolutely. We could be home fucking right now."

"You're not going give in, are you?"

He sighed, and took his hand away. "Nope. You either, right?"

Colby shook his head. "Uhn-uhn."

"Okay then. A week right?"

"Six days, nine hours and thirty minutes."

 

LLLLLLLLLL

 

He glanced around, and then quickly grabbed David by the arm. He pulled him into the maintenance closet, closing the door firmly behind them and shoving David hard against it.

"Hey!"

Colby's mouth closed over David's, muffling the exclamation. There was a moment's hesitation then David was kissing him back, tasting faintly of coffee and completely of promise. Colby slid his hands inside David's coat, freeing his his shirt and savoring the feel of bare skin under his hands.

They were both panting softly when he pulled away. "Technically we have about five minutes left, but I figure it will take me that long convince to you that this is a really good place to break our fast."

David laughed. "You know that's never gonna happen, right?"

Colby sighed. "Yeah, but I figured it was worth a try." He slid one hand down to where David was straining against his pants.

David groaned softly and banged his head against the door. “We are never doing this again.”

He leaned forward, forehead resting against David's shoulder. “Right. Next time, I suggest something like this, just punch me or something.”

“I’m going to punch you now if you make me come in my pants.”

Colby grinned against the side of David's neck. “Spoilsport.”

“Asshole.”

"Do you think it'd be too obvious if we took an early lunch?"

"No, but I think they'd notice when we didn't come back, and I plan to spend much more than an hour on you." David pulled him in for another kiss. They separated reluctantly, and exited the closet as non-chalantly as they could.

 

LLLLLLLLLL

 

_"You know, David called in sick this morning too."_

"Really? Wow. I must have caught it from him then."

 _"Yeah."_ Don sounded sceptical. _"The two of you wouldn't be playing hooky to catch that double header, would you?"_

"No way. I promise, Boss." Colby grinned over at a very naked David stretched out next to him. "I plan on spending the whole day in bed." 


End file.
